disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
La Ronde Flights of Fantasy Parade
La Ronde Flights of Fantasy Parade premiered on May 30, 2013, at La Ronde at in Montreal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney, Rankin/Bass, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros and Dreamsworks The music used in the parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland's Disney's Easter Wonderland having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Units *Mickey's Magical Book Fly Rainbow: The parade starts with Dragonfly from Mickey and the Beanstalk in “Dreams Take Flight”, Dragonfly is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Chip 'n' Dale, Darkwing Duck, B1 and B2, ans Rat-in-a-Hat also sing and dance along with him. Rainbow a giant airship named “Flights of Friendship”, Cinderella, Princess Beauty, Snow White and Alice sits on top of a giant Book Red made of clam Magical, with Festival of Family Classics playing in the background. Fairy Tale float around World. Some costumes worn by the characters are similar to those featured in the concept art of "Mickey's Soundsational Parade". *Caught Up in Day Dreams: Based on the Empire Vidéo Marketing. The float features Tournesol next to his good friends Pierrick, Samuel, Alexis, Pantouf, Giboulééé and Kabotine, and attached to the Pudgy & Grunge float are Balloon Disney and Warner Bros and four performers. With fourstilt walkers followed with Color from Balloon, "Clowns Band", and a performer in a Clowns Balloon bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Tournesol from On s'amuse avec les Clowns du Carrousel, Bonhomme des Neige Tournesol from Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde,'' la danseuse étoile Tournedanseausol from ''Une Journée de rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel ''and Tounresol Cirque from ''les Clowns du Carrousel Tour de piste rise into the air to perform tricks. *Romance Takes Wing: On a Swan shaped airboat are all the Disney and Warner Bros princesses. Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Odette from The Swan Princess, ''Alice from ''Alice In Wonderland, Belle from Beauty and the Beast ''and Thumbelina from ''Thumbelina. *Jumpin' Circus Jam: Characters such as Alex, Marty Melman and Gloria feature on this float, styled to look like the Circus. Ring-tailed lemur, Aye-aye and Mouse lemur dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Circus dancers and four male Circus dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Captain Chantel DuBois the Two Women Bungee-jumping Jaguar rises into the air. *Chicken You Can Fly: Based on the 2000 stop-motion animation film. Puppets of Ginger, Rocky, Babs, and Bunty lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Mrs. Tweedy and Mr. Tweedy on the float along with Chicken Pie Carrousel Guard Dogs. *The Magic of Sky Dus: Based on the character from the 1940, 1950 and 1959 animated film Magic are described as having come out from Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Pinocchio from Pinocchio, Jaq and Gus from Cinderella, takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the Rabbit cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone *Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High: Based on the 2005 animated film. Little Einsteins proudly presents his tropical world. He Rocket in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Léo leads her dancing team, which is formed of Ballet dancers and Music. *Lights!!! Camera!!! Action!!!: Based on the Warner Bros film. The larger float features Danny, Sawyer and T.W. finish the Parade with Darla Dimple, Cranston Goat, and Frances Albacore, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". *'Parade Stop Song: "Best Song Ever"- One Direction' Dancers dance with Color ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Princess unit), where the dancers dance with Pink Ball and (except Cat's Don't Dance unit), where the dancers dance with Hollywood. Category:Parades Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:La Ronde